worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities (oWoD)
=Primary Talents= *Alertness: Alertness describes how attuned the character is to things he can see, smell, hear or touch, and depending 'on the story, perhaps things that are not so tangible. In combat, it's often paired with Wits to gauge reaction and response time. Out of combat, it works well with Perception to give the character clues about his surroundings. Alertness usually kicks in even when the character isn't necessarily looking for anything. 1 Dot: Novice: You're alert to certain sights and sounds around you. 2 Dot: Practiced: You know when to eavesdrop and whom to keep an eye on. 3 Dot: Competent: You're alert to even subtle changes in the environment 4 Dot: Expert: Very little gets past your vigilance, even if you're preoccupied. 5 Dot: Master: Your senses are particularly strong. Even when sleeping, you're wary to minute alterations in temperature, light and other environmental features. *Athletics *Brawl *Dodge *Empathy *Expression *Intimidation *Leadership *Streetwise *Subterfuge =Primary Skills= *Animal Ken *Crafts *Drive *Etiquette *Firearms *Melee *Performance *Security *Stealth *Survival =Primary Knowledges= *Academics. Revised Edition replaces Research with Academics *Bureaucracy *Computer *Finance *Investigation *Law *Linguistics *Medicine *Occult *Politics *Research, Revised Edition demotes Research into a Secondary Skill. *Science =Secondary Talents= *Acting *Artistic Expression *Carousing *Diplomacy *Fortune Telling *Haggling *Instruction *Interrogation *Intrigue *Masquerade *Mimicry *Negotiation *Panhandling *Poetic Expression *Public Speaking *Scan *Scrounging *Search *Seduction *Sense Deception *Style *Swimming *Throwing *Ventriloquism =Secondary Skills= *Acrobatics *Animal Training *Archery. In Dark Ages, was a Primary Skill. *Artillery *Blacksmith *Blind Fighting *Boat Handling *Brewing/Distilling *Bribery *Camouflage *Carpentry *Climbing *Cooking *Dancing *Debate *Demolitions *Disguise *Escapology *Falconry *Fast-Draw *Fast-Talk *First Aid *Fishing *Forgery *Gambling *Game Playing *Gunsmithing *Heavy Weapons *Herbalism *Hunting *Hypnotism *Interrogation *Jeweler *Journalism *Leatherworking *Lip Reading *Lock Picking *Mechanic *Meditation *Networking *Parachuting *Photography *Pickpocket *Pilot *Police Procedure (Law Enforcement is a Secondary Knowledge) *Pottery *Psychoanalysis *Research. Was a Primary Ability. *Ride *Scuba *Singing *Skiing *Sleight of Hand *Speed Reading *Torture *Tracking *Traps =Secondary Knowledges= *Academic Humanities (Special) **Anthropology **Archeology **Ethnology **Fine Arts **History **Logic **Philosophy **Theology. In Dark Ages, was a Primary Knowledge *Accounting *Alchemy *Architecture *Area Knowledge *Art History *Astrology *City Secrets *Computer Hacking *Covert Culture *Criminolgy *Cryptology/Cryptography *Economics *Heraldry *Law Enforcement (Police Procedure is a Secondary Skill) *Literature *Lore (RD Data for Technocrats) **Clan Knowledge/Lore **Kindred Lore **Camarilla Lore **Clan Knowledge **Conspiracy Theory **Lupine Lore **Faerie Lore **Mage Lore **Sabbat Lore **Sewer Lore **Spirit Lore **Wyrm Lore *Media *Meteorology *Military Science *Naturalist *Power-Brokering *Propoganda *Psychology *Science **Astronomy **Biology **Chemistry **Electronics **Engineering **Forensics/ Forensic Pathology **Genetics **Geology **Hypermathmatics **Mathematics **Metallurgy **Pharmacology/Pharmacopoeia **Phylogeny **Physics **Psychodynamics **Sociobiology **Toxicology **Terrorism **Vice =Specific, or Restricted Abilites= Vampire: The Masquerade Werewolf: The Apocalypse *Primary Talent **Primal-Urge *Primary Knowledges **Enigmas **Rituals Mage: The Ascension *Primary Talent **Awareness *Primary Knowledge **Cosmology (Subdimension for Technocrats) **Enigmas *Secondary Talent **Newspeak *Secondary Skills **Biotech **Energy Weapons **Helmsman **Hypertech **Jetpack **Jury-Rig (See "Mis-direction") **Microgravity Operations *Secondary Knowledges **Construct Politics/Knowledge **Science ***Biopsychology ***Cybernetics ***Paraphysics ***Xenobiology Wraith: The Oblivion * Secondary Knowledge ** Soulforging * Secondary Skill ** Soulshaping ** Labyrinth Equipment * Secondary Talent ** Helldiving Changeling: The Dreaming *Primary Talent **Kenning **Persuasion *Primary Knowledge **Greymare **Enigmas Hunter: The Reckoning Mummy: The Resurrection *Primary Talent **Awareness **Intuition *Primary Knowledges **Cosmology Kindred of the East *Primary Skills **Martial Arts *Primark Knowledges **Rituals Demon: the Fallen Zombie: The Coil Immortal: The Gathering Dark Ages *Primary Talents **Legerdemain *Primary Skills **Archery **Commerce **Ride *Primary Knowledges **Hearth Wisdom **Seneschal **Theology Category:World of Darkness Classic (oWoD)